


【索香】接吻禁止声明

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 比较沙雕。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, ZoSan, 索香 - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	【索香】接吻禁止声明

通常来说，他们不单独接吻，因为那毫无意义且会带来不必要的麻烦。试想一下，如果逐渐习惯了用接吻来表达偶然的、瞬间的心动，那会是多么的可怕。可怕在于他们有太多个“一瞬间”突然为彼此心动，朝对方放垃圾话的时候、山治来瞭望台送宵夜的时候、索隆去厨房乞酒喝的时候、同伴们齐聚千阳号的大草坪相互笑闹却无意间交换了一个对视的时候，如果要将这所有的乍然心动全用吻来表达，那他们一天得亲个五六七八十回，没几天就会嘴肿得不能见人。

但这主要还是山治单方面提出并坚决执行的约定，大部分时候跟随野性直觉采取行动的索隆，曾在执行初期犯禁多次。他只能勉强保证在大庭广众的集体活动时间、在有其他第三者注视的场合，不跟从心情揉捏一把路过的厨子的屁股，但不接吻真的很难，索隆被训练了很久。

同伴们对他俩的小秘密全都心知肚明，他们也知道所谓的秘密关系在朝夕相处的同伴间毫不保密，但山治仍然坚持这事不能放到台面上。我们知道，我知道你们知道，你们知道我知道你们知道，但大家得假装什么都不知道——这事儿就是这么的怪。

索隆完全理解不了，但山治用一次予取予求配合十足的性换得了索隆色令智昏的应允。

不能在做爱以外的场合接吻的另一个原因，则要归罪于他们的年龄。二十多岁，正是血气方刚的年纪，从前毫无念想时便罢了，开荤之后，索隆连对着千阳号可爱的狮子头都能立时联想到“日”。接吻意味着失控的后续，尤其山治对索隆的我行我素惧怕非常，这个男人在安全区域内可称百无禁忌。但道理确实是这样的：老虎一旦圈画了领地，难道还会特意提醒自己交配时要藏到在树后去么？千阳号就是索隆的领地，山治就是他的雌虎，唯一区别在于他肏山治不是为了生老虎崽子，而纯是为了发泄过多的精力。觉睡饱了，酒喝够了，瞭望任务换班了，训练计划超额完成了——接下来不用酣畅淋漓的性来犒劳自己，简直是一种自虐。

索隆没有自虐的爱好，他擅长忍耐痛苦，因为这是达成野心的修行之一，但不意味着他会没事也要给自己找不自在，这种行当一般臭卷眉爱做。

所以山治拒绝接吻，和接吻之后可能发生的、在船上的、存在被同伴们不小心撞见的风险的，性。

但这事其实很不公平。索隆笨拙于言语表达，他说不来我爱你和我想你，他只会让山治脱裤子然后扶着自己的老二插洞，等把人肏得脑子都不能思考后，再抱着山治爱不释手地舔两口。他不会说好听的情话，接吻这事简直是为他量身打造的，既不像做一次全套那样麻烦和费时间，也可以因时间地点和条件为转移。接吻不需要脱衣服，把人抓住之后，嘴对嘴，啵一口，舔两嘴，含着对方的舌头吃个痛快，就这么简单的事情，结束后只需抹个嘴就能“毁尸灭迹”，再没有比接吻更适合的“我爱你”的表达方式了。

索隆觉得我爱你这句话着实恶心到家，尤其是想到自己要是说这句话的指向是色厨子时。但他可以一天和山治接八百个吻都不腻烦——前提是山治不执著于那项狗屁倒灶的“规则”。

这事儿另一个不公平的地方在于，索隆不可以想和山治接吻（会遭到狠狠拒绝并被赏一记重踢），山治却不用承担任何违禁的后果。

尽管对着女士有用不完的甜言蜜语，山治却对于和索隆“谈情说爱”有生理性不适，这非常恶心——他曾在某次事后抽着烟这么对索隆陈述道。而索隆非常赞同，恶心死了，然后又一次把硬起来的老二捅进厨子刚被内射过一次的穴里，山治吞云吐雾地被肏，直到那根烟抽完为止，他们都没接吻，只是一门心思地插穴和被插，等山治的烟抽完后，他们才交换了一个尼古丁味的吻。

谁都别嫌弃谁，索隆也经常用着喝完酒后的嘴巴喂山治有酒味的口水喝，所谓相濡以沫，在他们这里是相濡以烟、相濡以酒。

同样讨厌说恶心情话的山治，自然也只有接吻这个最直接的方式来表达偶发的、经常的、蛮不讲理的心动之情。基本上山治会视场合而选择忍耐，但也有一些时候——他去给索隆送宵夜，索隆来厨房乞酒喝的时候，他会忍耐不住，于是他掰过索隆的脸就亲上去，一句废话都没有。

这就是另一个不公平。索隆不会怪责山治的犯禁，也不会惊慌地把人推开后探查四周是否有人，但山治会。

综上所述，这是一个非常彻底的不平等条约。

别以为索隆是个好欺负的人，他非常清晰地意识到了这之中的不公平，人类的天性之一在于捍卫自己的正当权利，这是人权问题，这是自由的牢笼，人类生而平等，却无往不在枷锁之中，这不公平！

于是革命开始了。索隆不想把事情搞砸到连上岸补给时去开房的机会都被剥夺，于是他开始有分寸地反抗，采用局部暴动的方式进行反击——也即两人独处的时候。

这样的时刻并没有想象中的少，同伴们虽然时常会聚集在一起相互玩闹，但仍有大多数时间待在自己的“领地”中。索隆的瞭望台，山治的厨房，罗宾的书房，弗兰奇的……每个人都在千阳号上有一处自己的洞穴空间。

要独处也很容易，只要索隆稍微玩忽职守一下跑去厨房找酒喝（这种情况坦白来讲是十分常见的），就能抓到准备做料理/正在做料理/做完一餐后收拾料理台的厨子。他说厨子是个色情狂是有理有据的，每次开门进来看到的那个背影都写满了性暗示，修长的被衬衣领子包围的后颈、被收束在裤子里的衬衣掐出来的腰线、翘得无比淫荡的屁股，瘦长有力的在西装裤下时隐时现的腿部线条，简直是色情这个词的最佳代言人。

山治头也不回地告诉他只能喝架子上第三排左数第二瓶的酒，索隆乖乖听话，拿了指定的口粮对瓶吹了几口，而后提溜着一下空了半瓶的酒绕到山治身后，山治忙于处理明天要用的食材，只口头上凶神恶煞地扔了几句问候性的垃圾话。

索隆拿着酒瓶往台上一靠，一边慢慢喝着瓶里剩下的酒，一边目不转睛地盯视山治。

山治在如此明目张胆的注视下很快从耳后根一路红到了藏在领子里的锁骨，他头也不抬地往旁边一踩，索隆被他碾着脚背磋磨，突然的攻击让他差点把酒喷出来。

酒可是一滴都不能浪费的！索隆怒了，他吨吨几口干完了所剩不多的酒，抓住厨子还拿着菜刀的手——他倒不是怕被臭厨子拿菜刀砍，他主要怕自己突然逼近不小心被误伤——推着人后退几步压在冰箱上恶狠狠、凶巴巴、又极有分寸地收拾了一通。

亲吻如狂风骤雨，山治还没回神，索隆便放开了他的嘴唇，而后趁着山治惊讶于“结束得竟这么快是不是有别的阴谋”时，对着细嫩的脸皮肉一通乱咬，从鼻子到脸颊，从下巴到下颌骨，最后到达耳垂。

是真的咬，山治疼得嘶嘶哼气，在索隆的怀抱和冰箱圈画的逼仄空间里奋力挣扎，索隆咬完所有想要的地方，才被推得逼退几步，趁着山治还在难以置信地摸着自己的脸确认情况，他头也不回地往外跑，心里的快意简直像刚开灌的可乐似的往外冒。

山治摸着自己不照镜子都能清晰感受到满脸牙印，抓狂地往外冲，他扶着栏杆正要怒吼，已经跑到一楼草坪的索隆施施然指了指娜美黑透了的房间窗户——她已经睡了哦。

吵架，禁止。

打架，禁止。

唤醒沉睡的魔鬼，禁止。

山治气得浑身发抖，他输了，他败了，太轻敌了，奇耻大辱！

胜利者摸着腰间悬挂的三把刀，咧出八颗牙的挑衅笑容，转身将仍在冒火的某人丢在身后，朝瞭望台走去。

真是期待啊。索隆想，明天的好戏。

然而依旧是——

革命尚未彻底成功，同志任需努力。


End file.
